I Never Said It Would Be Easy
by Jax-In-Neverland
Summary: Basically where episode 19 left off  Series 6  A Jonah/Cesca story.  Can their relationship survive the storm ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic so go easy please **

**This is basically where series 6 episode 19 left off, I thought I would post this before tonight's episode and I'm not sure if I will carry on or leave it as a one shot.**

**I know it's a bit short but please review! I want to know what you think and if you want me to carry on or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo road or any of the Characters used.**

***Cesca***

Cesca slumped onto the stairs sobbing, tears ran down her cheeks and  
>dripped off her chin, she could hear Jonahs cries drifting further and<br>further away as her whole world came tumbling down around her. Her  
>only comfort was the thought of her baby, his baby, their baby.<p>

Cesca's hand found its way to her stomach as she lay back against the wall,  
>her body shuddering with no desire to stop. She looked around at her<br>fellow colleagues each one wearing a different expression, each one as  
>unfriendly as the next.<br>Closing her eyes she hoped that they would leave her alone and give her  
>some privacy, she heard someone move over to her and place a<br>comforting hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Ruby  
>crouched beside her a concerned look across her face,<br>"Oh Cesca" she sighed, "What have you got yourself into"  
>Cesca looked up with a blank expression on her face as a fresh wave of tears hit and rolled down her cheeks.<p>

***Jonah***

Jonah struggled against his Fathers hold, trying with all his might to  
>break free, he needed to get back to her, he needed to hold her in his<br>arms and tell her it would all be ok.

He was wrong.

How stupid he had been! To think that everyone would except them  
>together and move on, of course they wouldn't of!<br>They don't understand what he and Cesca have together.  
>No one does.<br>Not even his Dad.

"Get off me!" Jonah cried lashing out at his Dads face, "Cesca!  
>Cesca! CESCA!" he tried kneeing him between the legs but was<br>blocked halfway,  
>"Stop it!" Marcus Kirby shouted trapping his son against the wall,<br>"You stupid boy! How DARE you disobey my orders! I'm your FATHER!"  
>"And I'm going to be a father!" Jonah retaliated, "and a better one<br>than you!"  
>Marcus slammed Jonah into the wall,<p>

"A better father? A BETTER  
>FATHER?" he spat into his sons face, "I'm stopping you from making the<br>biggest mistake of your life!"  
>"Are you calling my baby a mistake?" Jonah twisted Marcus's arm round<br>and escaping from his clutches in the process.  
>"A mistake?" Marcus Kirby's face turned a deep shade of red, "That<br>woman used you, screwing a 17 year old boy! I hope she rots in a cell"

At that moment Jonahs fist connected with his fathers jaw bone  
>resulting in Marcus staggering backwards, clearly stunned by his sons<br>actions,  
>"I love her" Jonah replied simply "and I love our baby". He ran back<br>towards the stairs searching for the woman that had captured his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm so happy! **

**Sorry for the wait….. I know what its like to have to wait long for an update :/**

**My teachers have been really harsh this holiday especially my English teacher Grrrrrrrr why did I have to take my GCSE's early?**

**Anyway enough of me moaning. The last chapter was quite short so here is a bit of a longer one for you! I will try and upload the next chapter before I go on holiday which is on Wednesday for a week WWOOOO!**

**Just want to remind you to review, review, review! and if you have any suggestions as to what you want to happen in this story let me know.**

**Enjoy! **

*********************************************************************

Jonah lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling; he let his mind wonder  
>back to yesterdays dramatic events. Most of it was a blur, it happened<br>oh so fast. They had everything, their world was perfect but its  
>funny how that can change in an instant, nobody understood him,<br>understood them.  
>People are too quick to make judgements. They all see what there mind<br>tells them, if anyone had the sense to look into their heart and  
>question him and Cesca's actions then they would have clearly seen that<br>they were utterly and deeply in love.

Jonah's mind drifted back to the moment when Cesca saw him, bounding  
>up the stairs with a stern yet desperate expression carved into his<br>face. He loved the way her eyes lit up at the sight of him, how her  
>heart started to pound in her chest as he wrapped his arms around her.<br>He loved how she buried her head in his neck, breathing in deeply so  
>his scent so it would stay with her forever.<p>

It was at that very moment Jonah knew there was no one else he wanted  
>to be with, he only wanted Cesca.<p>

Jonah's door started to open softly, letting in some light that dimly  
>lit up his room. Closing his eyes, Jonah breathed in slow deep rhythmic<br>breaths hoping. The sound of heavy feet attempting to tiptoe came over  
>form across the room and paused beside his bed. Jonah let his body go<br>limp; the troubled expression on his face earlier had disappeared and  
>was replaced by a look of comfort.<p>

He waited.

He heard the intruder move towards the door, obviously satisfied that  
>his son wad not escaped during the night. The man's footsteps were not<br>as quiet as they were when he entered; evidently he was not concerned  
>about waking up his son. As soon as the door closed Jonah sat bolt<br>upright, he had a feeling his dad was going to check on him, Whipping  
>out the mobile that was hidden under his pillow he scrolled through<br>his contacts till he found what he was looking for; Cesca.

A small smile played at his lips as at the other end someone picked up,

"Ces? It's me. I've got a plan"

*********************************************************************

Marcus Kirby pulled up outside the school gates it was his sons last  
>week at school, Karen had insisted that he finished the week so that<br>he could say goodbye to everyone properly before he left.

Marcus didn't like the idea.

He couldn't stand the thought of his son being at the school where it  
>all began, he knew everything would remind Jonah of her. He looked in<br>the mirror at his son, who was staring vacantly out of the window, his  
>fingers were scratching at the bag and he was clearly agitated,<br>"Jonah" Marcus said, "Don't even think of trying anything, the teachers  
>will be watching you very carefully today"<br>Jonah didn't bother to acknowledge his father, he continued to look  
>out of the window half expecting Cesca to pull up in her little blue<br>car, he knew she wouldn't.  
>"See you later" he heard himself say as he opened the door and walked<br>towards the school.

The building cast a shadow over him as he drew closer and closer, it  
>once seemed a cheerful place, a place where he could escape his father<br>and see the woman he loved everyday.

That had changed.

It was now cold and looked more like a prison, a few news reporters  
>were scattered around the entrance snapping pictures as he walked past.<br>Suddenly a woman blocked his way, "Jonah Kirby? How does it feel to  
>come back to this place?" She questioned thrusting a microphone into<br>his face, "Is your father happy you were allowed to come back? Did you  
>realise that Cesca Montoya was using you? How do you feel about being<br>abused?"  
>Each question felt like an individual blow, as if someone was punching<br>him again and again and wouldn't stop until he fought back.  
>Jonah took the microphone trying hard to keep his hands from shaking<br>due to the anger that was pulsing through his veins.  
>"Cesca did not abuse me" he said taking deep breaths, "We loved each<br>other, she didn't push me into anything",  
>"But she shouldn't have started to flirt with you, she shouldn't have used<br>your sister to blackmail you into having sexual intercourse resulting  
>in her pregnancy."<br>"WHAT!" Jonah roared at the woman, he could see her consciously take a  
>step away from him, "Where are you getting your information because<br>you seriously need to know the facts before accuse an innocent woman  
>of a crime like that!"<p>

"So it's not the true", the reporters eyes lit up at the prospect of  
>Jonah telling all, her boss would definitely be paying her well tonight.<br>Jonah knew he should stop before he said anything he regretted, but he  
>knew he needed to try and clear Cesca's name, he owed her that much.<p>

"No. I flirted with Cesca she didn't want anything to do with me! She  
>tried so hard to resist her feelings; she even went out with another<br>teacher in hope that she would distract herself!" Jonahs breathing  
>became erratic and his heart began to pound. It suddenly felt so good<br>for someone to hear their side of the story, he forgot all about the  
>fact the woman was a reporter. So there he stood a few feet away<br>from the school pouring his heart out to a camera and mic.

"I tried to kiss her twice! One of the times she even slapped me!" he  
>let out a small chuckle at the memory before becoming serious again,<br>"But she couldn't resist it, neither of us could. We took it slow, we  
>didn't have sex the first time we spent alone together and she didn't<br>blackmail me! We are just two normal people who happened to fall in  
>love is there any crime in that?"<p>

Jonah looked into the woman eyes and saw them soften slightly; she  
>opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a door swinging open,<br>"Jonah! What do you think you are doing?" Karen Fishers voice rang out,  
>"I'm telling the truth miss", Jonah replied smiling slightly, "this<br>woman had her facts all wrong"  
>Before she could speak again Jonah marched into the school a lot of<br>determination on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again (sheepish grin) Sorry it has took me so long to update again!**

**Just got back from holiday, decided to stay a bit longer **

**I have made a resolution to update at least twice a week minimum and I'm planning to stick to it!**

**The first half is Cesca's view when she is watching the reporter question Jonah and the second half carries on from when Jonah went into the school.**

**THANK YOU so much to all the lovely people who reviewed especially **

**x-x-abi-x-x who reviewed both my chapters **

***Cesca***

The reporters voice echoed around Cesca's living room making her head  
>pound, "But she shouldn't of started to flirt with you, she shouldn't<br>of used your sister to blackmail you into having sexual intercourse  
>resulting in her pregnancy."<br>Cesca closed her eyes as a few tears escaped and trickled down her  
>cheeks, why didn't anyone understand? She thought to herself, why do people always see the worst in people?<br>Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice, "WHAT!"  
>Cesca's eyes fluttered open to watch the scene unfolding, Jonahs<br>normally calm expression was replaced by a rather intimidating look.  
>His lips curled up into a small snarl and his hands clenched into<br>fists, the reporter was obviously shocked as she took a step away from  
>him.<p>

Cesca stood up and automatically tensed, she had never seen Jonah so  
>angry, it made her wonder what else he would do or say.<p>

But instead of shouting at the woman he took a few moments to compose  
>himself before answering the woman's next question, "So it's not the<br>true?".  
>Jonah shook his head before looking straight into the camera, his dark<br>chocolate coloured eyes filled with emotion.

"No. I flirted with Cesca she didn't want anything to do with me! She  
>tried so hard to resist her feelings; she even went out with another<br>teacher in hope that she would distract herself!"  
>Her heart wracked with guilt at the thought of Tom, she hadn't meant to<br>lead him on but she was scared.  
>Scared of how she felt when she was around Jonah; no teacher should<br>ever feel that way towards her student.

It was forbidden.

"I tried to kiss her twice! One of the times she even slapped me!",  
>She heard Jonah let out a small chuckle, any other time the sound<br>would of filled her with happiness but now it made her feel broken.  
>She may not ever see him laugh again; their lives had been torn in<br>two. A wave of loneliness washed over her and silent tears rolled of  
>her chin, staining her jeans.<p>

Turning her attention back to the TV she watched Jonah finishing off  
>his little speech, "But she couldn't resist it, neither of us could.<br>We took it slow, we didn't have sex the first time we spent alone  
>together and she didn't blackmail me! We are just two normal people<br>who happened to fall in love is there any crime in that?"

"No Jonah", Cesca whispered, "But we should of been more careful", She  
>sighed as Jonah turned and walked towards the school, pushing past a<br>stern Karen Fisher.

"And now we have to face the consequences".

***Jonah***

Jonah stormed into the school only to be stopped by Ronan, "Hey mate!  
>What was all that about?" he asked a puzzled expression on his face.<br>"Sorry, I just lost it, the way she was talking about Cesca she had no  
>right!" he explained frowning at his best friend.<br>"Yeh I heard, the TV in the sixth form lounge was on, a lot of people  
>saw what went on Jonah"<br>"Oh...", Jonah looked down sheepishly, he hadn't noticed it before but  
>the students around them were whispering, huddled together in small<br>groups and throwing him the odd glance. I should have guessed I would be  
>the talk of the school by now, he thought.<br>He felt Ronan place a hand on his shoulder, "Look Jonah" he started,  
>"I understand that this is not your fault or miss Montoya's but drawing<br>attention to yourself won't help"  
>"I think it's a bit late for that don't you" He said viciously "It<br>would have always drawn attention to us! A teacher 'abusing her  
>position of trust' shagging a school boy" Jonah spat the last words,<br>his hands starting to shake again.  
>He was getting more looks as the people around him picked up on the<br>topic of their conversation.  
>"Jonah..." Ronan spoke softly trying to calm the clearly agitated<br>teen down, "I'm only saying that talking to the reporters won't help  
>her, it's only drawing more attention to your situation. You need to<br>think what's best right now".  
>"Yeh" Jonah said he gave his best mate an apologetic smile, "I know I<br>wasn't really thinking about what I was saying, I just. ... Your a  
>good mate Ronan and I know your looking out for me"<br>Ronan grinned, "Id do anything for you Jonah" suddenly he pulled a  
>face, "Urr I just noticed how bad that sounded, I would do anything<br>for you in a friend way"  
>Jonah laughed and pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear,<p>

"Well there is something" 

**Dun dun duuuuun**

**I want to apologise for the layout of the story….**

**I write the chapters on my IPod touch then upload them, so I'm sorry for that!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Constructive criticism is very much welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

I am very sorry for not updating in what seems like years!

I just wanted to let you know that I will no longer be continuing with this story, due to the lack of Jonah/Cesca romance on the show (seeing as they are no longer in it) and while I was writing the 4th chapter my Grandad passed away due to cancer.

It was rather busy at home and we had a lot of things to sort out, when I decided to come back to the story I had completely lost interest in this story line.

I am sorry if anyone was actually enjoying this but I hope you understand.

On a brighter note, I have started a new story. It is still accepting OC's so if you're interested please submit one.

Thanks Ollie x


End file.
